The Forgotten Child
by Carina16
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only child born with a prophecy? Presumed to be dead, what happens when she shows up at Hogwarts for her first year?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I really have to tell you, then there is a major problem somewhere. But here goes. Not mine, not now, not ever. If Harry Potter was mine, then I wouldn't be living in a trailer, I assure you.

Author's note: This is my first time at this whole writing thing, so don't expect great things. This came from a RP induced plot bunny that just wouldn't die. The first couple chapters will be very very short as they are just background for the rest of the story. You've been warned.

_1979_

Many years ago, during the first war against Voldemort, there was a prophecy made by a simple seer to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, during a job interview. It was a prophecy that would come to be of great importance, predicting the down fall of the feared Dark Lord. The Dark Lord gained the knowledge from this seer by means of a spy outside the door, however, only half of this prophecy was heard by him.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

The Headmaster went about his way, preparing to warn those in danger by this prophecy and give them what protections he could. There were two families to which the prophecy could apply. The Potters and the Longbottoms. For now he would warn them and help them do what needed to be done. Locations should be chosen, Fidelius Charms needed to be cast, and Secret Keepers to be chosen. He would place the families in hiding and hoped that it would be enough to protect the familes. What he and the rest of the world never knew was that this was not the end of the prophecy.

Sitting alone in a darkened room, the seers' eyes rolled back in her head once more as the prophecy was completed.

"_The child born as the seventh month dies is not alone in this fight...another child, his equal but opposite in every way...born as Lammas begins...thought to be lost will soon be found..."_

Completed, yet never to be heard by the ears of the others, the last part of the prophecy was to be as forgotten as the child it spoke of.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chapter 2

_1980_

Today's the day, the day that James and Lily Potter were to become parents. Though they had taken Dumbledore's warning to heart, they had chosen to wait until after the birth of their son to go into hiding. Their location had already been chosen, thinking that everyone would expect them to leave, they cleverly chose to remain in Godric's Hollow.

Now, here they were. James and Lily were in the delivery room, with Sirius, Remus and Peter, waiting impatiently in the waiting room. It had been a hard labor for Lily, though none could tell her why. The answer to her and James' questions were soon to be answered. At 11:52 pm on July 31, Harry James Potter came into the world with a faint cry. Harry, born as a spitting image of his father with his mothers eyes.

As Harry was being cleaned and prepared to meet his new parents, Lily felt a sharp pain shoot across her stomach. One that felt far to similar to the contractions she had just been feeling for comfort.

As Lily cried out, the Mediwizard hurriedly resumed his position between Lily's legs, looking, trying to see what the problem was. After a few short moments, he looked up and without explanation, ordered Lily to push once again. Though there was confusion on James' face as well as her's, she obeyed.

At 12:05 am on August 1, another cry rang out in the silent hospital room. Though no one could explain how, there had been another child sharing the womb with Harry. And within the first few minutes of Lammas, Harry's twin sister was born. Briony Lily Potter, born to be the spitting image of her mother with her father's eyes.

One child born male, the other female. One child the likeness of the father, the other the mother. One born with a quiet cry, the other loud. Equal but opposite in every way, yet no one could even dream that this would ever have any meaning on their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone that reviewed the first two chapters. Ya'll are the only reason I kept going after the first two.

_October 31, 1981_

A little less than a year and a half had passed since the Potter twins had been born, both happy and healthy, unaware of the danger that was looming over their little heads. It had started a day like any other since going into hiding. All in all, things hadn't changed that much. Lily still got up every morning, dressing the twins and fixing breakfast. James still got up and played with the kids and read the newspapers. Sirius, Remus and Peter still came over almost every day with news of the war. Some good, some bad.

Halloween started just as every day before it had and nearly completed just the same, until it happened. They had been betrayed. The Potters had known the second the lock was broke on the door. James, who had been holding Briony at the time, screamed at Lily to get Harry and get out, he would take Briony. As Lily ran up the stairs to Harry's room, James tried his best to protect Briony, which cost him his life. As James fell to the floor, Briony was left to cry over her father's body, deemed not to be worthy of even killing.

As Voldemort climbed the stairs, following Lily's path to Harry's room, one of his followers found a heart. One of his underlings, knew what was to happen to the girl's brother and then after, to the house. Picking up the girl, he knew he wouldn't be missed as he took the child and left the scene. While he could not rick taking the child for his own, he would take her to St. Mungo's and leave her there. There she would at least live.

Upstairs, in Harry's room, Lily gave up her life in order to save her child. The protection worked, while Lily died, Harry lived and Voldemort vanished. As Lily crumpled to the floor in front of Harry, the wards surrounding the house fell. The remaining Death Eaters fled, knowing that Aurors would be coming now. Though before they left, they performed one last act of vengeance. They vanished the bodies of Lily and James, so that they wouldn't even have the benefit of a burial.

Sirius Black was the first to arrive. Running in the house, Sirius was horrified to find only Harry remained. Picking him up, Sirius returned outside, where he was met by Hagrid. Handing Harry to him, Sirius informed him that the Potters had been betrayed, and assuming that since Lily and James were no doubt dead, Briony was too. When Hagrid accused him of being the one to betray them, Sirius went about setting the man straight, telling him how he had talked James and Lily in to changing secret keepers, knowing he would have been an obvious choice.

"If you doubt my word, find Remus, he will tell you the same." Sirius told the half giant, before leaving again, this time to search for the rat that had betrayed his friends.

Meanwhile, at St. Mungo's, a baby girl was found, laying in a basket by the main entrance, wrapped in a blanket with nothing but the word Briony across one corner.


End file.
